Star Trek: QuinnTv
by Kjcoolkid1999
Summary: My attempt at writing a novel version of a Star Trek TV series


Prologue: Promotion

July 4th 2386, Stardate: 63505.59

Commander Daniel Richard Wright waited, pacing the floor of the foyer of the office of Starfleet's current highest ranking Admiral, Leonard James Akaar. He had been ordered by his Captain aboard the _U.S.S. Dallas_ , Captain Bryanna Barick, to take a shuttle back to Earth and report to Starfleet Command for debriefing after a mission in a sector of space previously unexplored by any Federation starship. Given the fact that the _Dallas_ was an _Intrepid-class_ starship, she had the ability to navigate the system with ease and gather any information that Starfleet may have deemed useful.  
Wright had always found that kind of mission to be uneventful, as no societies on any of the planets in that system appeared to take any kind of objection towards the crew of the _Dallas_ beaming down to their planets to collect data and supplies, such as parts for warp drive and impulse engines. It was always a rarity that the people under his command would be called into combat, unless two of the planets were at war with each other and Wright's diplomatic experts, or sometimes, Strategic Operations teams had to be called in to 'negotiate' peace. He was glad to be back on Earth and looked forward to the possibility of being allowed to be put on the front line of Federation exploration.  
He was brought back into the present when the door next to the chair he was seated in hissed aside to reveal a Bolian Starfleet officer with the rank of Captain, who stepped out into the foyer and turned to face Commander Wright.  
"Admiral Akaar will see you now," he said and, before the young Commander could acknowledge him, he turned and walked back into the office. Wright followed him in swiftly, not wanting to keep Akaar waiting. The office was larger than he had thought it would be, showcasing both 20th century art and portraits of Starfleet vessels and their crews. _The brass in Starfleet sure know how to appreciate our history_ , Wright thought as he turned to a closed door with two glass panels acting as windows where Fleet Admiral Akaar stood with his arms behind his back, talking to an Engineering officer on a panel on the wall directly opposite the door. The Bolian was standing behind and to the right of him, typing something into a PADD, before he turned and noticed Wright standing in front of the door and pushed a button on the side of the door to allow the Commander entrance. Wright walked into the office and stood to wait for the Admiral to acknowledge his entrance. For a few moments, he continued to discuss things with the young, female Engineering officer on the wall panel before looking out of the corner of his eye to see Wright standing at the other side of the table.  
"Captain," he said warmly and, noticing that Wright was standing stiffly to attention, he added, "Please at ease, before you sprain something." Wright relaxed and nodded to the commander-in-chief of Starfleet in thanks.  
"Now to business," he said, taking his seat at the other side of the desk and picking up the PADD that the Bolian had left for the meeting. Akaar turned and keyed a command into the panel on the wall, which changed the image from the insignia of the United Federation of Planets to an image of several yellow lines with the words 'Awaiting Authorisation' in a gap along the middle of the screen.  
"Computer, display classified starship blueprints, authorisation Akaar Beta-Victor-65." The screen acknowledged by removing the security authorisation screen and replacing it with the image of a class of starship that Wright recognised as familiar, yet somehow different. The image on the wall panel showed a _Galaxy-class_ starship with a few, obvious differences. There were several weapons ports around the saucer section of the ship, indicating that there were many phaser banks and quantum torpedo bays, which also indicated that this ship was designed to take a lot of damage and had the ability to take a beating without needing emergency repair. It appeared to Commander Wright that the first officer's assignment he needed had finally come to him.  
"Commander," Akaar continued importantly, "Allow me to introduce you to our newest class of starship, known by the officers designing her as the _Galaxy-X_ , she has ten times the weapons and shield power of the old _Galaxy-class_ and has transwarp capabilities since _Voyager_ and the other ships in the Full Circle fleet had transwarp drives installed for their missions into the Delta Quadrant, however, I will not be assigning you to the Full Circle fleet as of yet." Admiral Akaar turned to face Commander Wright directly and smiled, "However, I have summoned you here to offer you command of this vessel on recommendation of Captain Barick of the _U.S.S. Dallas_ , which also means that I have the honour of promoting you to the rank of Captain." He reached for a small, wedding ring-like box and flicked it open with his thumb, inside was a small gold pip and an isolinear chip with what Wright assumed was his own command authorisation code. Akaar reached for the pip, walked around the desk to reach Wright and attached the pip to the young, now Captain's collar. The Admiral extended a hand with a warm smile crossing his face.  
"Congratulations, Captain Wright."


End file.
